There are various systems which allow the position of an object or person to be monitored. Further systems are in development.
Differentiation is made between autonomous systems, which are constructed in such a way that they detect an object or person from its own parts and are able to establish its position without having to interact with a communication means located on the object or person for this purpose, and those systems which are semi-autonomous. A semi-autonomous system is distinguished in that the object or the person has a communication means.
GPS based systems, for example, are used in open country for positioning. However, systems of this type are not suitable for use in buildings.
The simulation of various mission scenarios is especially important for the education and training of special forces. Systems are available which, for example, are applied in military fields, but also in other fields. One example is the SIMLAS® system from Oerlikon Contraves AG. SIMLAS is a trademark of this company. The SIMLAS® system is distinguished in that a person is equipped with a belt system which includes a body belt and a helmet belt. Communication means are attached to this belt system which are able to emit and receive information.
A belt system for combat purposes having multiple elements, such as light detectors, a laser transmitter, and a control unit, is known from European Patent 0836069 B1. This known system includes multiple belts, provided with electrical components, which exchange information signals with a central unit via ultrasound or radio. A belt system which is based on that described in the European Patent is, for example, known from the European Patent Application having the title “Belt System for Identification Purposes”. This European Patent Application was published under the number EP 1128153 A1.
It is the object of the present invention to make known systems usable in connection with positioning.
This object is advantageously achieved according to the present invention by a device for positioning according to claim 1 and by a method for positioning according to claim 10.
Other advantageous embodiments of the present invention result from the further dependent claims.